In the eyes of the beholder
by takada14
Summary: Halibel and Stark's relationship as seen through the eyes of different characters in Las Noches. Perhaps you can figure out who is who?


Not that it really matters. It just wasn't a part of the calculations. Gather the forces in one place and they will thrive if they don't annihilate each other, that was what I thought, when I planned on gathering the Arrancars within Las Noches. It was a gamble. Keeping the Arrancars, and in particular the Espadas, under the same roof, could easily have resulted in a massive brawl, leading to chaos and destruction. But all in all things had turned out well. Of course there had been some bickering among the creatures, such as the unfortunate incident between Nnoitra and former third Espada, Neliel. Such a shame, very talented fighter, but it was only predictable and she was easily replaced, keeping the sum of power status quo. The forces are ever changing, ever growing. Sometimes individuals do unpredictable things, but as long as it doesn't subtract from the result, no action to stop the individual is needed. It is the same with those two Espadas. Two forces attracted to each other should not be a problem. It doesn't subtract, so I want stop it.

-oOo-

They always have this air about them. They see right through me. As if I'm just petty bug. Stark is the worst, I can't believe that bloody slacker is supposed to be Primera Espada. What a wuss, always resistant to fight. Sissy is just scared of getting his hands dirty. I would beat him like he owed me money if I had the chance. Maybe Halibel likes pussies after all, if ya know what I mean. As if I hadn't noticed it. Ever since she showed up, they have been sticking together. They don't snog or hug when they are around other Espadas. They just form this smug alliance, keep to themselves, as if no one else is good enough to join them. The bitch just swept in and took over Nell's place. I could have been the third Espada if it wasn't for her. Obnoxious ho. I've seen her fight, practicing outside Las Noches. Girl knows some crazy shit, knows how to fight, I'll give her that. I've seen her walk into his room, about to whore herself out to that pansy. Why the fuck does she do that? I've seen them walk together in Hueco Mundo. The way he stares at her and puts his hand on her back makes me sick. Why the fuck does she allow him to do that? I've seen her bath in her bathroom, naked in the moonlight, I just happened to be around, I swear. Why the fuck is she so voluptuous? Why the fuck do I even notice? Why?

-oOo-

It's a truly unique concept. An interesting experiment. I can only imagine what these two could create. I have very little knowledge of the reproduction of Arrancars. Being the first and third Espada, they do indeed have many human qualities about them and yet they are but Hollows. If they were to create offspring, what kind of powers would it have? Would it inherit its powers like human children inherit traits from their parents? Never before have I seen two Arrancars outlive their attraction to each other. Could it be that only the Espadas are able to feel such attraction as they are the most human-like Arrancars? So many unanswered questions, so much knowledge to achieve. If only I could get closer. Stark is never really interested in conducting research with me. What a shame, he is by far the most interesting subject. What would I give to get to make a throughout examination of his anatomy, his organic structure. But no, I must wallow in these unanswered questions. Interesting.

-oOo-

I'm happy, truly happy for Halibel-sama. She seems so content when she's with him, like she has met someone who truly understands her. Maybe she has. He, like Halibel-sama, is incredibly strong but they both choose not to flaunt their powers at any given occasion. He is calm, collected and though a bit lazy, a gentle spirit. What more could a lady ask for? Their relationship may cause a ripple, a dissonance in my entire being, but that is not important cause Halibel-sama is happy. I keep quiet and do my very best to work hard to satisfy her. I'm a good and loyal subject, she told me so herself. On a night when I had returned home to Las Noches and had failed in killing a rebelling hollow, when I was lying wounded and defeated in bed, she visited me and I started crying shameful tears. She embraced me and told me that I was very precious to her and that she still would rely on me in the future. Now she has found someone who is also precious to her but in a way I can never be. All I can do is mask my feelings, keep them under control and strive to protect her and strangle all enemies who threatens her happiness.


End file.
